Kiss me Back
by RedKanary
Summary: Mello gets drunk and does something he may or may not regret... kind of drabbley, I guess :/ This is set at Wammy's, by the way.


**I don't know what to call this… :/**

** It was written while listening to**__**"Magnet" (the Kaito and Gakupo version—because who doesn't love yaoi?)**

** Oh, and I apologize for the POV switches. To clear things up, the parts in italics are from Mello's point of view, the rest is third-person omniscient. **

Mihael Keehl, also known at Wammy's House as Mello, wasn't one to follow the rules. It didn't seem like a day went by where he didn't get in trouble for _something_, whether it was stealing chocolate from the kitchen, beating someone up behind one of the tall trees on the grounds, throwing tantrums, or attacking Near—with words or with actions…and sometimes, with both.

So perhaps it was no surprise that he didn't exactly play by the rules when he fell in love, either.

Matt was Mello's best friend, and had been for a long time. Matt was also a _guy_. And the worst part was, Matt was _straight_. Or so Mello had thought…

_"Matt," I said, stumbling into the room the redhead and I shared. These emotions inside of me had been bottled up for far too long… and on top of that, I had had too much to drink—I shouldn't have been drinking in the first place, really, but that was moot now. _

_ He looked up from his game, but didn't seem interested in me at first. When he figured out what was going on, he paused his game and jumped up. "What's wrong? Mells, are you _drunk_?"_

_ I thought about saying something, but I wasn't in the right mind to say anything intelligent, so instead I just did what I'd came here to do. I kissed Matt. _

_ It wasn't one of those romantic, passionate kisses like you see in movies. It _felt_ passionate to me at the time, probably only because that's how I wanted it to feel. As soon as I pulled away from him, I knew he probably thought it was sloppy and disgusting. I didn't really know what I was doing; I was just pressing my lips to his skin where it was accessible. _

_ I thought I had kissed him on the lips once, and tried to thrust my tongue into his mouth, but I only ended up licking the side of his face. Oh God, if I ever did so much as _look at _alcohol again, please don't let me get this drunk._

Mello never got caught drinking at Wammy's, mostly because after that first experience he wasn't going to drink again. The fact that Matt never told anyone how drunk Mello had been had also helped his case.

Nevertheless, Mello felt awful when he woke up, and not just because he was hung over.

_ I woke up the next morning on the floor, tangled in my sheets, and covered in cold sweat. I also had a terrible, throbbing headache and I thought I might throw up. _

_ I only vaguely remembered the events of last night… which was probably for the better, considering they probably weren't the best memories to make. Matt didn't seem to remember much either, because he acted in the same dorky manner he always did around me. _

_ "Hey Mello, you finally awake?" He smiled. "Did you sleep alright?"_

_ Obviously, he was oblivious to the fact that I had awoken on the floor. I stretched my arms and legs, then tried to stand, but felt myself fall. I didn't hit the ground though, because I felt Matt's slender yet strong arms catch me. _

_ "Are you okay?" He asked politely and innocently, as if I had no idea how crappy I was feeling right now. Then again, maybe he really _did_ have no idea. I mean, sure Matt smoked, but I know for a fact he _hated_ alcohol, and wouldn't even stand to be in the same room with it if he could help it... which means he probably wanted nothing more than to kick me out last night._

But he didn't,_ my mind whispered, but I dismissed the thought. Of _course_ he didn't, I was his only friend in this place. He wouldn't rat me out like that. Though I didn't know_ how_ it was possible since I've never seen him study, he was somehow third, and was by no stretch of the imagination stupid. _

_ "I'm okay," I finally replied, after realized I hadn't yet answered his question. _

_ "Good," He said, as he pulled me up and hugged me for a _lot_ longer than I considered to be a normal hug. Then again, I wasn't a very affectionate person—no, that didn't matter now. Maybe it _was _just a normal hug, but I could at least pretend, couldn't I? "Mells?" He asked after he had finally pulled away._

_ "Hmmm?" I was suddenly cold; perhaps I had enjoyed the warmth of Matt's body too much._

_ "How drunk were you last night?" _

_ "I…" God, did I _really_ have to revisit last night? "I don't know. Why?"_

_ He just shook his head, in what I thought must have been disapproval. "So what you did last night… you didn't mean any of it, did you?"_

_ "…What are you getting at, Matt?" I knew Matt didn't like it when people lied to him… surely he wouldn't blame me for what I had done…?_

_ He took a step closer to me, then another, until our toes were almost touching. Reaching for my face, he brushed aside my long, blonde hair, and brought his face closer to mine. I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late; until he had already drawn away. _

_ "I'm sorry," He said, looking rather ashamed, before turning._

_ I stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and made him face me again. Then, I did what he had just done to me… only I waited for him to respond; now certain he would. _

_ Kissing someone is so much easier when they kiss you back._

**Tah-dah! Anyway, I'm hoping this isn't super OOC or anything… Umm… I really don't know what else to say :/ **

**Reviews make me really happy and inspire me to write more! :D Speaking of, I'm kind of running out of ideas (working on that, don't worry) so if anyone has something they'd like me to write I could attempt ^ ^**


End file.
